


Emotions are prohibited

by CrazyMChase



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: A short fanfic of 2B and 6O begin a path down toward a relationship and the experiences they share to confirm their feelings.





	Emotions are prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fanfic it is assumed that androids have fuctional genitals. I can write a R&D report about how they where developed and for what purpose to follow up... Or just enjoy it for enjoyments sake.

It was a secret romance.

One that could not be found in reports or be allowed to be discovered by those in power.

Operator 6O to 2B...

**Sobs**

Time for your regularly-scheduled contact

**Sob sniffle**

2B here. What's wrong

Oh. there’s this operator i kind of liked, but when i asked her out, she turned me down.

**Crying**

honestly, 2B? I don't know how I'm supposed to go on living.

I am definitely not the person to discuss this with.

**Moaning Cry**

I don’t think I can stand one more day in this bunker...

You leaving would be bad for me, it would affect mission efficiency.

**Sniff**

A-Are you saying you need me. 2B?

All model-B combat units require the assistance of an operator.

So...

2B...

**hmmmph** That all. Closing this channel.

 

**2B Sighed to herself with the channel closed and thought to herself, “I wish she didn’t come crying to me, its like she has no idea how I feel about her.” 2B swung her sword in light frustration making 9s glance at her with curiosity. She then asked herself, “What could I do for her to see my feelings.”**

**Weeks passed while 2B sat on her feelings before the answer came at a simple request and the form of a delicate beauty blooming under a hostile environment. Upon receiving the image an elated 6O called with ecstatic thanks. This gave 2B the idea. She carefully stored desert roses and lunar tears she creating a delicate bouquet with the generous help from Emil. All that was left was to wait for a chance to return to the bunker with a flight unit.**

**It didn’t take too long before a flight unit was granted for a physical overhaul and calibration. 2B had a smirk stuck on her face as she climbed into her flight unit and began her ascent into the atmosphere. With the bouquet safely in her storage she made her way to the bunker docking in safely. 2B maintained her standard stoic expression as she dismounted from the unit but the skip in her step betrayed the nervousness and joy she felt. 2B made good time so she had time before she was scheduled to report for maintenance. “Operator 6O should be in her quarters off duty since any of her maintained units should be all off duty for maintenance.” 2B muttered confirming the information she received from 9S before her departure. She nervously stood outside 6O’s quarters, feet shuffling. With a deep breath the drew out the bouquet from her store and stepped into the room.**

**Operator 6O lay on the bed powered down unaware of 2B’s entry. A tightness gripped her chest. A feeling that has become familiar to 2B around her. A weak smile crept to her face as she gazed on 6O’s face that was unhindered her usual mask. Her face housed a delicate expression, peaceful complimented by a delicate smile. The tightness started to subside as she stood there looking down and took in her beauty. 2B removed her gloves and reached down, stroking her delicate golden platted hair. As she took in the sleeping beauty 2B lightly brushed 6O’s cheek. As she did 6O begun to stir and her eyes opened and stared up at 2B.**

**“Oh 2B? am I still dreaming?” 6O mumbled as she reached up gripping at 2B’s eye mask. With a small tug the mask came loose falling off allowing their gaze to meet.**

**“Dreaming?” 2B thought, “when did she get a subroutine about dreaming?”**

**She shook off her thought and just returned a smile are reached down placing her bare hand against her cheek and replied, “Yes 6O. You are still resting.”**

**“Ah what a shame.” 6O replied with a smile creeping across her face. Before 2B could reply 6O pulled her down on top of her and passionately kissed 2B. After a moment 2B manages to pull away feeling her face begun to flush.**

**“I ah, brought you some flowers from the surface. The desert roses from the photo and some lunar tears.” 2B brought the flowers forward from behind her, the lunar tears faint glow reflected off the desert roses making a golden red-light fulling the room and reflecting back to 6O in 2B’s eyes. 6O smiled warmly at 2B, accepted the flowers and placed them aside on the nearby cupboard.**

**“It’s not them I want, 2B. Its you.” 6O replied pulling her closer.**

**“Why do you have to seal the words from my mouth.” 2B replied leaning in.**

**Their lips connected once more and 2B relished in the sensation that she received. It was warm and soft as she kissed, 6O was more delicate than she ever imagined. There was a mild spark in her circuitry stemming from her lips sending shocks of pleasure though her body. 2B lets out a mild moan in response as she leans further in kissing 6O a little more intensely. She found herself drowning in a sensation that she had never felt before surrounded in death and destruction. Unlike that her current sensation was like pure bliss, forgetting all else and only to be embraced by the woman in her arms. 6O smiles back greedily and kisses 2B’s neck as she attempts to remove her dress. 2B giggles at her failed attempt to remove her clothing and whispers in her ear, “Our clothes are a bit complicated, how about we undress ourselves and go from there?” 6O flushes beet red at how straightforward 2B’s remark was. After a moment her expression eased and she flashed a warm smile as she responded, “That straightforward attitude is just like you, 2B.” 2B undoes the bow on the side of her skirt and lifts off the main part of her dress. The tight dress pulls up and off her chest and she felt the fabric slip off and her chest fell back down.**

**_Mmmmmhmmm_ ** **muttered 6O. After removing completely 2B was able to look down and see 6O staring at her with admiration, hands poised over her mouth.**

**“Hmmmmm”, 2B muttered, “I don’t see you getting dressed… Maybe I should just stand here and stare at you while you undress.”**

**6O’s face flushes and she shyly replies, “Ah, yes I should get started.” 6O slowly begun to remove her body suit. Striping away the covering bodysuit revealing the delicate lace the covered her body. The lace clung to every curve softly highlighting her figure with its pattern. She undoes the Zip and sheds the lace like a second skin revealing the soft gleaming skin that was hidden beneath the delicate fabric. She patiently looked up at 2B and spoke in a near whisper, “Well?”**

**2B realised that she had been caught in the moment and had been staring. She could see at how 6O was fidgeting that she had become nervous. 2B commented, “You are incredibly… Beautiful.” 6O flushed and averted her gaze momentarily. 2B discarded her white undergarment before stepping closer and leaning into 6O.**

**“Hey what about your boots?” 6O asked as she leaned into 2B’s kisses descending down her neck.**

**“Leave them.” 2B whispered in her ear placing another kiss, “They won’t get in the way.” It was apparent to 2B that 6O was starting to get lost in the moment. 2B let her fingers glide over 6O’s body. She felt warm to the touch, soft and vunreble, smooth and delicate. The mere action of touching her body sent sparks of pleasure through 2B’s body. Her fingers traced around 6O’s breasts, a shiver from 6O’s body in response and a smirk creeped across her face. This was nothing like she had ever experienced before, there was a mutual connection of something intangible, allowing them to enjoy and be enjoyed by each other. 2B’s fingers descended and she placed her kisses around her ample soft breasts. 6O moaned in response to 2B’s actions. Bliss rolled over 2B’s circuits running down her spine.**

**“2B…” 6O muttered.**

**“Yes, 6O?” 2B replied**

**“Your expression is so beautiful and full of desire.” 6O stated with glee.**

**“And who’s fault is that?” 2B teased as she slid her fingers over 6O’s labia. 6O’s body shuddered as 2B teased her folds and tickled her clitoris. 6O’s hands begun to wander and caress 2B in return. She could feel her hands flowing over her curves, encircling her breasts, and tracing down between her legs. With every movement, with every touch, shocks of pleasure bounced throughout her body. She was floating on waves of euphoria. Her desire to get closer and be closer was burning through her chest. Her confidence grew and she slips her fingers delicately inside 6O. She felt warm, soft, and comforting. 2B felt like she could live in this moment for eternity and forget all else as she solely worked to please the gorgeous being that smiled back at her.**

**If this wasn’t the feeling humans described as love, she felt she would never know what it was.**

**Her fingers moved around, as if to explore the cavity that they where now housed. Her fingers gently fondled the innermost parts of 6O as she rolled in the pleasure being bestowed on her. 2B felt that this was what it meant to “become one” as human texts described. It seemed that 6O was adjusting to the sensations or at least overcome by the desire to reciprocate as her fingers climbed likewise into 2B. The sensation climbed to new heights that she didn’t think possible. 2B let a moan escape her lips as her hips leant into the delicate fingers that where exploring her innermost being. They took turns turning over and over letting the moment sweep them away in their mutual bliss.**

**The short time that felt like hours spent together however had to come to an end when an alarm triggered within 2B that she was due to report for maintenance shortly. She had spent a few moments just resting in 6O’s arms staring at her seemingly glowing face.**

**“6O, I am sorry but I need to go.” 2B muttered softly in her ear.**

**6O simply smiled in return and stated, “Yea I know, maintenance, right? I kept tabs on your schedule.”**

**2B giggled lightly and teased back, “So you don’t still think you are dreaming?”**

**6O let out a large sigh, “No, no dream code I could come up with would ever come near to _that_.” **

**2B let a smirk creep on her face as she got up and got dressed.**

**“Well then, we will have to make sure these experiences stay secret…” 2B stated as she made toward the door.**

**“HUH?!” 6O exclaimed, “Why? What do you mean?”**

**“Well…” 2B began, turning back to face her, “After all emotions are prohibited.”**

**With the small statement 2B gave her a final wink before replacing her eye mask and disappearing back into the bunker with 6O’s grinning face saved into her mind.**


End file.
